


You look at her

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Blood Must Have Blood Part I, Post-Episode: s02e16 Blood Must Have Blood Part II, Season/Series 02, Short, kind of a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to Clarke Griffin, and written for the last two episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look at her

You look at her and you see a broken person.  
You look at her, and you see her tears, and you think; wow, she must be weak.  
You look at her wounds and you can't even imagine all the suffering she had to go thru.  
You look in her eyes and you see a mad man, but you don't know what broke her.  
You look at the tears in her clothes and you think she is a coward for getting hurt, but you don't know how hard she fought.  
You look at the determination in her eyes and you think, what a fool; she can't win, but you don't know her plan.  
You look at her hands and you see a killer, but you don't know many lives she has saved.  
You look at her hardened heart, her distrust but you don’t know who changed her.  
You look at her and you don't know what she has done to survive.  
You look at her and see nothing when she is the key to everything.  
You look at her and you see a broken person but you don't know her will to survive.


End file.
